<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy ——Chinese editon of Daddy by telljiezou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697024">Daddy ——Chinese editon of Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou'>telljiezou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, 中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在和woody的直播结束后，Mew和Gulf想要放松一下，但是事情的走向变得奇怪了起来。</p><p>This is the Chinese edtion of Daddy, a Really Fantastic Smut!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy ——Chinese editon of Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041404">Daddy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy">intomyfantasy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>太太的英文造诣真的挺登峰造极的，就看得我血脉喷张，翻译无数次被迫中止，只为了让自己冷静一下，不要go crazy。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直播一结束，Mew便伸出双臂，紧紧搂着Gulf的腰，把头靠在Gulf的肩上，像个大型的考拉。他深深地叹了一口气，Gulf知道，这是Mew对自己表现不满时的反应。</p><p>“我们的表现有那么糟糕吗？”Mew问道。</p><p>此时，P’Best正忙着把P’Woody送给他们的毯子折回盒子里，他停下脚步，给了他一个淡淡的眼神。Best以前就常这么看他，这个表情并不罕见，但这仍然让他退缩了。</p><p>P‘Boss正忙着收拾直播设备，他不是很开心地摇了摇头，但什么也没说。</p><p>Mew转过头，从肩上抬头看着Gulf。“我是不是抱你抱得太紧了？”</p><p>Gulf轻轻摇头。</p><p>Mew不善于控制自己想要拥抱Gulf的冲动，但同样，Gulf也不擅长掩饰自己被Mew拥抱时所体会到的安心感。他们同样都不善于抑制自己的本能，Gulf也需要Mew的拥抱，自然不会因此责怪Mew。</p><p>他们的经纪人在离开房间之前在门口停了下来。P’Best转向Gulf，最后一次打量了他们俩的坐姿后，告诉Gulf，他要回家了。</p><p>换句话说，Gulf的经纪人，也就是他的司机，把他留在了Mew家过夜。</p><p>Gulf的脸一下子红透了，他害羞地点了点头表示认可。</p><p>Gulf并没有询问过Mew，自己是否可以留下来，但从那个人紧紧地抱着他的动作来看，Mew不会让他去任何地方。</p><p>而且，还有不到一个小时就要宵禁了。</p><p>所以，他要骗谁呢？更何况，他的精神状态也不适合离开。P‘Woody的采访非常有趣，但也让他汗流浃背。应对Woody暗含机锋的提问，让他感到精疲力竭。</p><p>Boss在离开前，和Mew聊了一些工作相关事宜，随后便匆匆离开了，留下两人独处的空间。</p><p>Gulf长吁一口气，软软地瘫倒在沙发上，直到那时，他才意识到自己之前一直在凝神屏息，。</p><p>Mew立即紧紧地搂住他，把他拉向自己身边，不停地用鼻尖拱着Gulf的脖颈。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Mew问道，他低沉的声音贴着皮肤，引起身体的共振。</p><p>Gulf不自觉颤栗起来，被Mew的嘴唇和他炽热的呼吸逗得发痒。</p><p>事实上，Gulf尚未从刚刚的采访中恢复，他仍汗流不止，满脸通红，他闭上双眼，对Mew的关心轻轻哼唧着回应。</p><p>事实上，Mew的拥抱总能立刻让他躁动的心平静下来。他不知道Mew的怀抱究竟拥有怎样的魔力，但那个位置总能让他不自觉放松下来。当然，如果Mew一直一直抱着他，他甚至能就这样在Mew怀里安心地入睡。</p><p>Mew的嘴唇在他的发际线下面留下了一个小小的吻。</p><p>“你做得很棒。”</p><p>Gulf扑哧一笑。用“Well”来评价他们的表现其实过于委婉了。事实上，他们一团糟，但这也是他们本来的面目。但是，他并不介意。除了他们的经济人，实际上没有人知道他们现在确切的关系，但他们也并没有刻意地保守秘密。他们只是一步步慢慢来。他们如同初相识一般，热烈但又默契，尽管Gulf已经完全想不起来自己身边没有Mew时的光景。</p><p>他又哼唧一声，然后微微转过头，用面颊轻轻回蹭着Mew的鼻尖。</p><p>事实上，他们俩在采访或各种活动后的拥抱其实对Gulf的安抚作用更大。</p><p>他们在拍摄“TharnType”时就养成了这个习惯，而且从未完全改掉。</p><p>这种感觉……让Gulf感到无比的心安。</p><p>Mew的嘴唇也趁机在Gulf的脸颊上落下一吻，然后，又一路向上，在Gulf的闭着的眼皮上，也落下一吻。</p><p>Gulf轻轻叹息，在Mew的安抚下，他的身体彻底放松，化成了一块柔软的面团。</p><p>Gulf对此有些害羞，因为Mew的任何举动总能让他轻易沦陷。</p><p>只是在他最喜欢的地方轻轻吻了几下(Gulf耳朵下面很敏感)，Gulf的大脑便完全停止了思考。</p><p>他的理性完全消失，剩下的只剩本能——Mew亲吻着他的脖颈，有时还会坏坏地轻咬一口，他宽厚粗糙大手爱抚着Gulf的肚子，让Gulf情不自禁颤栗起来。</p><p>仅仅过了一会儿，他的下身就变得硬的发痛，他的理智也早已融化在这极致的快感中，他有点透不过气。</p><p>Mew伸出另一只手手托着他的下巴，把他的头抬起来，好让他们面对面。Gulf偷看了一眼Mew，看到他的意中人此时正盯着他的唇瓣。</p><p>他们相互靠近，近到可以清晰感受到对方的鼻息，这一美妙的时刻让他们不约而同地停留片刻。之后，他们的嘴唇轻轻地贴附在一起，轻轻地，柔柔地，向羽毛一般，柔软又小心翼翼。</p><p>Gulf每一寸的身体都在热烈回应着Mew的触碰。</p><p>Mew的舌尖在Gulf的唇瓣游弋，然后轻柔地顶开了Gulf的唇瓣。</p><p>Gulf的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。他在Mew的灵活小鱼再次钻进洞之前抓住了它，他贪婪地吮吸着，同时调整着自己的姿势，以便于更深入地接吻。</p><p>过了一段时间，当他们的嘴唇终于分开时，Gulf才意识到他正跨坐在Mew的大腿上，双手搭放在他的肩膀上，而Mew的手则温柔有力地握住他的腰。</p><p>Gulf把脸埋在Mew的颈窝里，不知道该怎么继续下去。</p><p>他的下身坚硬如铁，甚至有些发痛。</p><p>但是Gulf的性经验过于有限，他不知道当他感到这种需要的时候自己该怎么办。</p><p>尽管他穿戴整齐，但他仍有一种全身被看光的羞耻感。</p><p>强烈的欲望和极度的羞耻感相互碰撞，Gulf紧张地不知所措。</p><p>Mew立即意识到了他的情绪，将Gulf紧紧地抱在怀里，然后在这一侧的耳朵上落下一个浅浅的吻。</p><p>Gulf仍以跨坐在Mew大腿上的姿势躲在Mew怀里，他轻声呻吟着，然后一口咬在Mew的脖子上，来小小地报复Mew先前对他的挑逗。</p><p>他听到Mew有些不满地轻声笑了起来，但他没有松开嘴巴。</p><p>Mew的手掌托着他的脖子，手指轻摁了一下Gulf的耳朵，以示警告。</p><p>他不由松口，这个小印记就当作Mew的歉礼吧。</p><p>“我不知道，我什么时候收养了一个吸血鬼宝宝。”</p><p>Mew的声音低沉而有磁性，Gulf的身体瞬间发烫起来，他更加清醒地意识到此时他们身体相互接触的地方的变化。Gulf的大脑又成了一团浆糊。他把头靠在Mew的肩膀上，气喘吁吁。他努力地把身体向Mew贴近，近到不分你我。</p><p>谢天谢地，Mew比他游刃有余得多。Gulf感觉到他的一只大手按住了他的下背部，将他们胯部紧紧贴在一起。</p><p>一股震撼的感觉穿过他的身体，Gulf不由得深吸了一口气。</p><p>Mew也起反应了。</p><p>他们不由得停了下来，面色绯红，尽管看似衣冠楚楚，但精神早已坦诚相见。</p><p>他们之间奇妙的化学反应历久弥新，每次都能让他产生新的感受。这种感觉是如此强烈，以至于让人呼吸困难。Gulf只能以身体的颤栗回应，他仿佛在一个似乎没有尽头的、快乐的、黑暗幽深的泥沼里越陷越深。在那里，别的一切感觉都被弱化，而Mew对他的一举一动则被无限放大。他感受到Mew的身体靠在他的身上，胳膊搂着他纤细的腰，他的脸轻轻蹭着他的头发，Mew沉醉地吸取Gulf身上的味道，感受Gulf的芬芳。</p><p>此时，一切都消失了。</p><p>Gulf 自己也融化在这气氛里。。</p><p>这里只剩下Mew和Mew对他的爱意。</p><p>他感受到了Mew眼中的自己。</p><p>娇小，珍贵，美丽无比。</p><p>“Daddy”</p><p>这个词眼自然而然就被他唤了出来，自然得仿佛流水顺着河道向下流动。</p><p>纯真，剔透，恰如其分。</p><p>他感到Mew听到这个称呼后身体微微僵硬了一下，Gulf的心咚咚乱跳，他深感尴尬，浑身通红，但他无能为力，只能紧闭双眼胡乱呼喊，希望Mew并不理会他刚才说的话，。</p><p>他们之前曾开玩笑地称呼Mew为“Daddy”，但那只是个玩笑。</p><p>粉丝的比喻变成了一种情趣游戏。</p><p>称呼Mew为Daddy，是因为Mew真的不能接受Gulf叫他Pho【注】的想法。</p><p>Mew感觉这样并不有趣，Gulf本来就有父亲，而Pho这个词只让他想起了他真正的父亲，这让他瞬间失去了性趣。</p><p>Daddy本来只是一个回馈粉丝的福利而已，不应该这样叫出来。</p><p>……</p><p>他在想什么呢？</p><p>那么，Mew又会怎么想呢？</p><p>如果他被吓坏了怎么办？</p><p>又如果，他嘲笑他怎么办？</p><p>Gulf突然发现自己有些难以呼吸。</p><p>Mew的手搂着他毛茸茸的脑袋，安抚他，一边低声说着甜言蜜语，一边把Gulf当作自己的巨型baby一般，把他放在他的腿上轻轻地上下摇晃。</p><p>这突如其来的动静让Gulf吸了一口气，他突然意识到刚刚好像有点崩溃。</p><p>Mew注视着Gulf的眼睛，表情里满是担忧。他用大拇指拭去Gulf眼角的泪水，Gulf渐渐平复了呼吸，羞愧地低着头。</p><p>“你还好吗？”那人问道，他听起来是如此真心地为他担心，Gulf感到温暖蔓延到他的全身。</p><p>他抬起头，与Mew的目光相遇，发现其中只有关心与爱意。</p><p>Gulf感到自己蠢透了，但也松了一口气。</p><p>他点了点头，微微皱着嘴，再次低下了头。</p><p>“对不起”</p><p>他感到Mew在他额头轻轻落下一吻。</p><p>他的心又愉悦地乱跳起来。</p><p>“没什么好抱歉的，好吗？”</p><p>Mew试图与Gulf对视，Gulf抬起头，让Mew把他额前的头发往后拨。</p><p>Gulf点了点头，觉得很害羞，但又很高兴。</p><p>他突然意识到，怎么称呼Mew并不重要，因为Mew永远不会因为这个而责怪他。</p><p>他不明白自己刚刚为什么要这样惊慌失措呢？</p><p>他伸出双手，捧着Mew的脸，向他的脸颊靠近，在他情人的嘴唇上留下了炙热的湿吻。</p><p>随后，他的身体向后靠，温柔地注视着Mew。</p><p>“Daddy”</p><p>这个发音不断在脑海中回响，但Gulf这次不再感到羞耻了。</p><p>他把这个词放在舌尖上品味，念出这个词时的兴奋感，让他不由轻咬自己的下唇。</p><p>“Daddy，”他重复道，声音低沉、鼻息沉重，但更坚定了。</p><p>这个简单发音中所包含的深刻爱意，甚至让他有些头晕目眩。</p><p>他感到身下的Mew对这个呼喊起了回应，他在微微颤抖，但他始终未停止对Gulf热切的注视。</p><p>Gulf看到他眼睛里的闪光从担忧变成了热烈的情欲。</p><p>不久之后，他感觉到Mew的手在他的下背部有力地摩挲，引导他的臀部向Mew的胯部靠近。</p><p>炙热的快感让他感到全身发软，私密部位的相互摩挲，无论发生得多么缓慢，都让他目眩神迷。</p><p>这种移动越慢，那种剑拔弩张的氛围建立得便越快。</p><p>Gulf情不自禁地垂下眼，用力咬着下唇，不让自己呻吟出声。</p><p>这个动作引起了Mew的注意，他的目光立刻落在Gulf嫣红的嘴唇上，满是渴望。Gulf不自觉松开下唇。Mew的嘴唇立刻附了上来，舔舐着他留下的瘀伤，随后又吮吸着他极为喜爱的上唇，仿佛水之于鱼，空之于飞鸟。</p><p>Gulf完全沉浸在这亲吻中，每当Mew的舌尖擦过他的舌尖，他都会发出愉悦的呜咽。</p><p>他的身体不由自主地向Mew靠近，积极配合Mew的动作，只为寻求更为紧密的结合。</p><p>他感到自己整个身体如火焰般炽热。</p><p>当Mew的嘴唇移到Gulf的脖子上时，Gulf的头便配合地偏过头，给他留下更多亲吻的空间。</p><p>他的肌肤宛如饥渴的沙漠，迫切地渴求甘霖的降临。</p><p>Gulf想要就这样被吻遍全身。</p><p>拜托了…</p><p>Mew把Gulf抓得更紧了。</p><p>“冷静点，我的宝贝，”Mew在他耳边呢喃，但是Gulf的意识早就逃到九霄云外了，根本听不见Mew说了什么，他抚摸着Mew的头发，笨手笨脚地想要那个男人再次吮吸他的嘴唇。</p><p>Mew的手滑到Gulf的衣服下，沿着Gulf的脊椎向上摩挲，Gulf因这粗糙的触感不由自主地弓起身来，中断了自己的索吻。</p><p>Mew花了片刻时间欣赏他面前的美景。</p><p>Gulf可以想象他自己的样子：</p><p>绯色从脸蔓延到脖颈，眼神呆滞，嘴唇肿胀，上面的唾液在此时闪闪发光。</p><p>Gulf突然想知道，当他们褪尽衣衫赤裸相对时，Mew是否会用这样的目光打量着彼此昂扬的下身。</p><p>这个大胆的想法使他浑身一颤，不由发出一丝呜咽。</p><p>Mew的眼中的炽热更盛，但是，他突然像是被吓了一跳的样子，移开视线。</p><p>Gulf的思维也被拉回现实，他感觉到两人之间氤氲的粉色气泡消失了。</p><p>他顺着Mew的视线看去，发现Chopper正在用爪子抓着玻璃门，发出呜咽声，急切地想要进入房间。</p><p>Gulf瞪着Chopper，目光不似往常那般温柔。</p><p>Chopper对此不以为然，用几声吠叫回应Gulf的不满的目光。</p><p>但这叫声，引起了在房子里其他地方Mew妈妈的注意。</p><p>Mew的目光转了回来，轻柔拂去Gulf额前的碎发，饶有兴致地看着Gulf。</p><p>“你又要和我的狗狗打架了吗？”他用沙哑的声音问道。</p><p>Gulf皱起了嘴，然后故意扭动自己的臀部，不满道。</p><p>“专心点。”</p><p>Mew的眼皮颤动着，被这挑逗得有些呼吸不稳，他紧紧地抓住了Gulf的腰部。</p><p>“妈妈好像回家了，”他勉强做出若无其事的样子。</p><p>他们的目光汇聚在一起，Gulf盯着Mew的眼睛。</p><p>“我知道，”他回应道，然后在Mew的嘴唇上留下一个小小的吻。</p><p>“你这个小淘气鬼，”Mew闭上眼睛，不由地露出宠溺的笑容。</p><p>Gulf感到一种深深的自豪感，但又有一种令人兴奋不已的羞耻感。</p><p>“你喜欢这样，对吗？可能会有人冲进来撞见我们在做……爱做的事。“。</p><p>Gulf没有承认，但他也没有否认，只是歪过头，让Mew来标记自己。</p><p>那人毫不犹豫。</p><p>他们现在对爱痕更为小心谨慎了，因为粉丝已经开始注意到他们。如果他们知道自己很快就要出现在镜头前，他们通常只会留下极浅的标记，或者在看不到的地方做出标记。但老实说，Gulf并不像Mew那样在意。他喜欢在Mew的右耳下留下深深的吻痕，一旦上一个吻痕消失，他就会再做一个。</p><p>他听到Mew在他耳边轻声笑。</p><p>“也许……是职业病吧？你好像已经习惯把镜头对准你…我是不是应该把它打开呢？“</p><p>Gulf颤抖了一下，立刻摇头。这个想法很刺激，但有点过头了。</p><p>Mew不予置评，在他的皮肤上留下了另一个吻痕。</p><p>“我还有个想法，”</p><p>“转过身去。“他指示道。</p><p>Gulf花了一段时间来消化Mew的话，尽管有点困惑，但还是照做了。</p><p>他像往常一样坐在Mew的大腿上，就像他刚才接受Woody采访时所做的那样。</p><p>他正对着橱柜，透过玻璃门可以清楚的看见走廊上的光景。</p><p>但同样，任何外面路过的人都可以透过玻璃看到他们，更不必说Chopper还在那里，趴坐在地板上，虎视眈眈地盯着他们。</p><p>Mew的手滑到Gulf的衬衣下，抚摸他的肚子，随后还用嘴唇蹭了蹭Gulf小巧精致的耳朵。</p><p>“留心好有没有人，宝贝。”</p><p>“但-但是 Chopper…”</p><p>“他不会告诉任何人的。”</p><p>Gulf感到他的脸开始发烫，但他的眼睛无法从玻璃门上移开。</p><p>Mew的妈妈在家，Mew的妹妹…</p><p>他不由得心跳加速，恐慌感始终在他的脑海中徘徊，可是他的下身却愈发坚挺。</p><p>他服从了。</p><p>他感觉到Mew贴着他的皮肤，幸灾乐祸地笑着，一种羞耻的快感袭来，使他的裤子前端有些湿润。</p><p>Mew的手在Gulf的肌肤上向上摩挲，停留在Gulf的乳尖，而另一只手则慢慢地解开了他的裤子。</p><p>Gulf有点透不过气。</p><p>Mew拉下了他的裤子拉链，将他的外裤褪至地板，大手隔着内裤薄薄的布料按摩着Gulf的前端。Gulf难耐地将身体凑近Mew的手掌，尽力忽略Chopper的注视，同时还微不可查地将他的balls【注2】在Mew的大腿上。</p><p>“对…很棒…保持这个节奏…对…继续…“</p><p>Mew的声音低沉而有磁性，Gulf禁受不住这双重快感，他的前端又湿润了一些。</p><p>Gulf的脚趾扭曲，视线变得模糊起来。</p><p>Gulf知道自己这样极为放荡，他的双眼始终盯着那扇透明的玻璃门，但是他停不下来。</p><p>他能感受到Mew的昂扬正顶着他的臀瓣，这种刺激让他有些疯狂。</p><p>“真是个下流的小家伙呢…你能看到镜子里的自己，是吧宝贝？“</p><p>就在那时，他突然意识到，如果他不专注于玻璃之外的墙壁，他可以看到自己的身影倒映在玻璃门上——他的双腿已张到最开，而Mew的大腿就在他两腿之间，他正对着Mew的大腿难耐地磨蹭。</p><p>他看到Mew把手伸进他的内裤里，一把抓住他的erection【注3】，Gulf情不自禁呻吟出声。</p><p>眼前的场景淫靡不堪。</p><p>Mew的手握着他湿润的erection上下律动，液体流动，发出淫靡的声音。</p><p>Gulf愈发控制不住自己的呻吟声，视野和理智在此时被无限弱化，此时只剩下身体的无上快感。</p><p>这感觉……emm……</p><p>“Dadd-nhg…。“</p><p>太快了，Mew该慢一点的，否则他会…他会…的…</p><p>“做得很棒，我的小甜心，对，就这样，继续……”</p><p>Mew亲吻了他的眼角，Gulf意识到他又流泪了。</p><p>他不知所措。</p><p>这感觉太令人沉醉了，但也令他恐惧。</p><p>“我不能--”</p><p>“嘘……你可以的。我的宝贝什么都能做到。“</p><p>Gulf想躲在Mew的颈窝里，但眼前的姿势让他无处躲藏。</p><p>他的媚态完完全全暴露在玻璃门前。</p><p>突然，他听到Mew的妈妈在叫Chopper，狗狗的耳朵动了动，但这只博美拉尼亚犬没有离开它的岗位。</p><p>如果Mew的妈妈来找他怎么办？</p><p>他惊慌失措，Gulf觉得他应该停下来。</p><p>但…该死的…这感觉太棒了…他停不下来…</p><p>Mew的握持更加有力了，也更具侵略性了。</p><p>或许，他就应该这样呆坐不动——双腿像妓女一样张开，臀部难耐地律动，然后让全家人都看到他的媚态。</p><p>这就是Mew的动作所传达出来的意味。</p><p>Gulf低下头，不断呻吟着，他觉得他就要窒息于此了。</p><p>Mew稍稍弯曲他的手指，用拇指顶弄他的马眼，Gulf再也控制不住，他决堤了。</p><p>液体喷的到处都是，Mew的手上，他自己的肚子上均是乳白的浊液，他的背部像猫儿般弓了起来，嘴里发出轻声的尖叫。</p><p>当他射尽最后一滴后，Mew用另一只手捂住了他的嘴。</p><p>Gulf在他怀里颤抖着，无助地看着自己刚刚做的“好事”，液体弄得到处都是，手上、内裤上、还有Mew的裤子上。</p><p>“是个好宝宝，”Mew低声安慰道。</p><p>Gulf被刺激地流出最后一滴精液。</p><p>发出窒息般的惊叫，最终倒在了Mew的怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>